survivorfanonpolskafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:AddisonMikkiDra12/Big Brother: Hetman - Odcinek 20 - Przebieg
Plik:Slower.gif PREVIOUSLY ON BIG BROTHER: Do domu Wielkiego Brata weszło trzech nowych uczestników. Uratowali oni Dana, Felicię oraz Tsunami. Diamond nie mając wyboru, nominowała Aarona i Sebastiana do eksmisji. Felix uratował się, wygrywając veto. Addie Chen zaskoczyła wszystkich podwójną eliminacją i ostatecznie to Yuu i Cornel pożegnali się z domem Wielkiego Brata. TONIGHT: Twist który zmieni przebieg gry 100px Ten twist mnie trochę zszokował, ale też zmotywował do działania. Rita wylewa szampana na Felicię Rita chwyta za kieliszek, po czym kobieta oblewa tym szampanem Felicię. oraz kto wygra immunitet i uratuj się przed eksmisją? center|335 px Dzień 27, Noc'Cornel opuszcza dom Wielkiego Brata' ''Prowadząca informuje ich o tym, że wszyscy są nominowani i mogą się uratować w dwóch konkurencjach, wygrywając immunitet. '' 100px Jedyne co na dobre wyszło to eksmisja Yuu. Co prawda on na mnie nie wieszał kotów, ale na moich przyjaciółkach już tak. Przynajmniej może w końcu będzie dało się wywietrzyć ten dom z zapachu zdechłej ryby. 100px OMG, ŚWIĘTA PRZYSZŁY WCZEŚNIEJ. Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatni raz byłem tak szczęśliwy, chyba jeszcze przed programem, kiedy to w 2012 roku razem z załogą polowaliśmy na walenia błękitnego na Morzu Kaspijskim, cudowne czasy... Zastanawia mnie co teraz zrobi Brad bez swojego kochasia. 100px Nie będę tęsknić za Yuu. Dobrze, że odpadł, szkoda, że tak późno. Natomiast Cornel... cóż, mam nadzieję, że znajdzie instytucję, która pomoże mu z jego problemami. 100px Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Cornel odpadł! Kolejnego przyjaciela mniej *płacze* Bywał czasem retarded, ale zawsze potrafił rozweselić, jestem rozczarowana, że odpadł przed tym arabskim pseudo celebrytą. Felicia podchodzi do Portii i mówi, że chyba czas oblać odejście śmiecia Yuu. Próbując otworzyć szampana trafią korkiem w ścianę, a następnie w głowę Sebastiana. Felicia zaczyna się śmiać. Polewa dziewczynom szampana. Ma całą oblaną bluzkę, mówi, że całe szczęście to nie mocz Yuu. Felicia widzi rozbawioną Ritę, sama ma też dobry humor, więc podaje kieliszek Ricie. Rita chwyta za kieliszek, po czym kobieta oblewa tym szampanem Felicię na znak, aby nie uważała się za królową tego domu, bo prędzej czy później ludzie przejrzą ją na oczy. Rita odstawia kieliszek i odchodzi w kierunku podwórka. Rita postanawia zignorować zachowanie Felicii oraz całą wypowiedź skierowaną do jej osoby i skupia się na rozmowie z domownikami przebywającymi obecnie na podwórku. Felicia mówi, że ją za to każdy już przeskanował nawet przez tonę botoksu i silikonu. Dodaje, że można by porównać jej sztuczność do jej nieudanego botoksu w karpich ustach. Po chwili mówi do reszy dziewczyn, że dawno już takiej bezczelności nie widziała. Felicia wyznaje, że naprawdę chciała być miła, ale najwidoczniej nie ma się co wysilać. 100px I ta tania gwiazdka z chińskiego bazaru śmie mnie oblewać szampanem? No sobie kpi ze mnie. Całe szczęście już i tak byłam oblana, gdyby wylała mi to na czystą bluzkę to oberwałaby tym szampanem po twarzy. Jak widać bycie miłym wobec niej to marny wysiłek. 100px Nie dbam o jej zdanie. Mam już przyjaciół, i nie poszukuję kolejnych. 100px Ten karp w dodatku udaje, że mnie nie słyszy. Tchórzliwa lafirynda! Ona nie miałaby po prostu argumentów w dyskusji ze mną. Skończyłabym ją w ciągu 30 sekund, tak jak zamykam buzie świadkom kreującym słodko pierdzące historyjki. Plik:Podwórko.png Podwórko 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Rita rozmawia z Tilly, Brad'em, Dan'em, Aaron'em oraz Diamond o najdziwniejszych sytuacjach, z jakimi mieli styczność w swoim życiu. Rita opowiada im sytuację, jak jej przyjaciółka była podrywana przez afisza, a obok niego posadził owcę na smyczy i opowiadał przez 10 minut tylko o niej. Dziewczynie zrobiło się niezręcznie i pod pretekstem pośpiesznego autobusu do domu, pobiegła do toalety i spędziła tam biedna kolejne 5 minut na wymiotach. Brad opowiedział o tym, jak kiedyś grupa studentów urządziła nagi protest. Wśród nich byli jego znajomi, którzy namówili go do dołączenia. Było całkiem zabawnie do momentu, w którym przyjechała policja i wszyscy zostali aresztowani. Po jednym dniu wszyscy z wyjątkiem organizatorów zostali wypuszczeni i od tamtej pory Brad stara się nie wpadać w kłopoty. 100px Nie jestem wcale zaskoczona faktem, że Brad dołączył do nagiego protestu. To samiec alfa, seksoholik, napalona męska dziwka na ruchanie wszystkiego wokół. Nieważne, czy to człowiek, czy zwierzę, czy przedmiot. On jest uzależniony od seksu i nagości. Plaża dla nudystów to dom dla niego, a nie rezydencja Wielkiego Brata dla ludzi z klasą. Tilly poczuła się zatrwożona sytuacją, w jakiej znajdowała się Rita. Po chwili namysłu, przypomniała jej się historia z jej życia. Tego dnia był dzień przed Walentynkami, kobieta spędziła cały dzień na przygotowywaniu sali ze swoimi pracownikami na to specjalne wydarzenie. Miała niesamowite plany na urządzenie Walentynkowego Eventu dla Singli. W trakcie kupowania dekoracji nagle przypałętał się do niej gimnazjalista. Podążał za nią krok w krok w alejkach sklepowych, cały czas się na nią patrzał. Po wyjściu z marketu złapał ją za ramię i zapytał czy chciałaby "zobaczyć kotki za sklepem". Jako miłośniczka zwierząt, zgodziła się. Wyszło na to, że wpadła w pułapkę. Pojawiło się jeszcze sześciu gimnazjalistów i otoczyło Tilly. Przerażona chciała dzwonić na policję, ale zostawiła telefon w aucie. Chłopcy wyciągnęli swoje ptaki i zaczęli nimi wymachiwać przed Tilly. Ta zaczęła krzyczeć i wyrywać się, ale to było na nic. Poczuła niektóre z nich na sobie i jak powoli dochodziły. W ostatniej chwili Tilly popchnęła młodzieńców i ich ptaki wydostały się z klatek na wolność, piszcząc i śpiewając dookoła. Tilly uciekła i nikomu dotąd nie mówiła o zdarzeniu. 100px To wydarzenie pozostawiło poważny ślad na mojej psychice. Ale jestem wdzięczna. Teraz doceniam i wiem, że jestem silną, wolną, niezależną kobietą. Tak jak te ptaki tych dzieci. Diamond jest wzruszona opowieścią Tilly oraz tym jaką jest ona silną i niezależną kobietą. Napad gimnazjalistów musiał być dla niej tragicznym przeżyciem, ale podołała i wyszła na prostą. Diamond ceni sobie silne kobiety. Opowiada Tilly jak kiedyś została zgwałcona. 100px Widzę, że Tilly to silna kobieta. Zupełnie tak jak ja. Właśnie takimi osobami chcę się otaczać. Ona ma w sobie mnóstwo miłości i empatii mimo tego co przeżyła. Reprezentujemy silne kobiety w Big Brotherze. Dzień 28 Plik:Podwórko.png Podwórko 100px 100px 100px Felicia leży z Tsunami na hamaku. Dołącza do nich Diamond. Felicia jest zrozpaczona z powodu eksmisji Cornela. Liczyła, że to Sebastian odpadnie. Mówi, że mężczyzna ją irytował swoimi kontaktami seksualnymi z innymi, ale być może rzeczywiście potrzebował pomocy. Dodaje, że nie sądziła, że przywiąże się do niego w tym domu, sympatyczny był zawsze dla niej. Pyta kobiety jak się z tym czują. Diamond jest zdołowana, że to właśnie Cornel opuścił grę. Była pewna, że będzie to Sebastian. Na live eviction ubrała nawet specjalną stylizację zarezerwowaną do noszenia podczas eliminacji kogoś przez nią nielubianego, a odpadł Cornel i czuje się teraz strasznie głupio oraz gryzą ją wyrzuty sumienia. 100px Wiem, że źle postąpiłam ubierając tę stylizację. Nie miałam przecież pewności, że odpadną Yuu i Sebastian. No cóż, dopadła mnie karma. Czuję się obrzydzona swoją osobą i nie mogę sobie nawet wyobrazić jak Cornel musi się teraz czuć. Felicia mówi, że z pewnością jeszcze dla kogoś założy tę kreację. Na razie nie mogą pozwolić, aby bliska im osoba odpadła. 100px 100px 100px Diamond leży w ogrodzie wraz z nową przyjaciółką Tilly na hamaku. Kobiety opalają się i gawędzą o literaturze oraz mężczyznach w domu Wielkiego Brata. Tilly chce, by Diamond uszeregowała facetów w stosunku z którym najbardziej chciałaby się udać na randkę. Diamond odpowiada, że ostatni jest Yuu, potem Sebastian, LeRoy, Jarvis, Dan, Cornel, Rupert, Brad, Felix i pierwszy Aaron. Tilly wypytuje kobietę o jej relację z Aaronem, a ta odpowiada, że już są pogodzeni i wszystko sobie wyjaśnili. 100px Uwielbiam moją nową BFF Tilly. Ona się o mnie troszczy bardziej niż mój własny chłopak. Chciałabym, żeby Aaron poświęcał mi tyle uwagi. Co prawda pogodziliśmy się, ale kiedy go potrzebuję to go nie ma. Są za to przy mnie moje przyjaciółki, którym jestem bardzo wdzięczna za wsparcie. Diamond mówi, że Aaron sprawia, że czuje się jak ostatnia kobieta na świecie i dzięki niemu w jej sercu zawsze świeci słońce, a motylki nie opuszczają jej brzucha ani na sekundę. Tilly doskonale rozumie w jakim stanie znajduje się kobieta. 100px Naprawdę kocham Aarona. Co ja na to poradzę? Przyszłam tu grać, a nie szukać miłości, ale serce nie sługa. Nie mogę udawać, że nic do niego nie czuję, bo tak nie jest. Oszukiwałabym samą siebie. Nagle do ogrodu wbiega rozemocjonowany Aaron, który wskakuje na hamak. Hamak spada w dół razem z kobietami. Przerażone Tilly i Diamond zaczynają krzyczeć. 100px Co Aaron sobie myślał?! Ja mogłam umrzeć! Razem z Tilly bałyśmy się o własne życie. Jestem na niego wściekła! Tak, kocham go, ale nie pozwolę mu się zabić! Mam nadzieję, że on w końcu się opamięta, bo brzydzę się agresją. Zachował się naprawdę nie w porządku wobec mnie i jego występek zabolał mnie nie tylko fizycznie, ale również psychicznie. Plik:Salon - 1.png Plik:Salon - 2.png Salon 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Nigdy nie lubiłam ping ponga. Ten sport kojarzy mi się za bardzo z białą wpadką podczas kręcenia filmu pornograficznego. Nie popieram. Wiem, bo widziałam raz. Sebastian z Bradem grają w ping ponga. Wyjątkowo dobrze się dogadują. Nagle do pomieszczenia wchodzą Tilly i Rupert. Sebastian widzi to jako znakomita okazję, żeby się zintegrować z nowymi domownikami. Proponuje drużynową grę w ping ponga, on i Brad przeciwko Tilly i Rupertowi. Wszyscy chętnie na przystają. Rozgrywka jest zacięta, ale w bardzo pozytywnym nastroju. Wszyscy świetnie się bawią, a karuzela śmiechu nie ma końca. 100px Jak dobrze jest się rozluźnić i zapomnieć o tych wszystkich waśniach z innymi domownikami. W sumie się cieszę, że nowi domownicy do nas dołączyli. Mam czystą kartę, żeby zrobić na nich dobre wrażenie! I chyba mi się udaje! Karuzela śmiechu kończy się w momencie, gdy Rupert z Tilly są o krok od przegranej, więc Rupert symuluje zawał serca, żeby odwrócić uwagę chłopaków od wyniku. 100px Gdyby Tilly nie miała refleksu żółwia to byśmy ich zmiażdżyli, a tak to musiałem się tym zająć na swój sposób, jak zawsze! Chłopacy od razu przerywają grę, żeby pomoc Rupertowi, a on wtedy posyła im decydujące odbicie piłeczki, wygrywając wraz z Tilly grę, i mówi Sebastianowi i Bradowi, ze udało mu się ich nabrać. Wszyscy śmieją się z jego żartu, ciesząc się, ze tak milo spędzili sobie razem popołudnie. Nieczyste zagranie Ruperta było tak przekonujące, że nawet Tilly w to uwierzyła i przez to sama odwróciła uwagę od gry. Tilly chwali jego dobrą grą aktorską. Gwarantuje mu, że na pewno po programie zadzwonią do niego producenci Mody na Sukces. 100px Lubię spędzać czas z Sebastianem. Początkowo nie sądziłem, że będziemy mieli ze sobą jakiś bliższy kontakt, ale cieszę się, że myliłem się w tej sprawie. A gdy dołączyli do nas Rupert i Tilly zrobiło się jeszcze lepiej! Plik:Sypialnia.png Sypialnia 100px 100px Po eksmisji Brad leżał na swoim łóżku w sypialni. Po chwili w pomieszczeniu zjawiła się Tilly. Chłopak wstał i zapytał się jej, czy po programie nadal będzie chciała zeswatać go z Cornelem. Dopiero zaczęli na nowo się poznawać i pomoc Tilly z pewnością by się przydała, bo bez niej on i Cornel już prawdopodobnie nigdy by się nie spotkali w prawdziwym świecie. 100px Nie spodziewałem się eliminacji Cornela. Dopiero co pogodziliśmy się ze sobą i szczerze mówiąc ciekawiło mnie, co by z tego wyszło. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś się z nim spotkam. Tilly potrafi zdziałać cuda, więc pewnie bez problemu udałoby jej się umówić nas na randkę. Na słowa Brada, Tilly od razu odetchnęła z ulgą. 100px Co za ulga. Bałam się, że przez tę eksmisję Cornela nie uda mi się już ich zeswatać. Jak czegoś się złapię, to muszę to skończyć i bez dyskusji. Kobieta zaczęła zapewniać, że to byłaby straszna szkoda i marnowanie czasu w Domu Wielkiego Brata, gdyby tak po prostu mieli odpuścić. Przysięgła, że postara się zrobić co w jej mocy aby udało jej się zaaranżować spotkanie. Mówi, że jej syn ma dobrych znajomych w Las Vegas, gdzie mogliby spędzić tydzień i Tilly byłaby ich powierniczką. 100px A to nie pytajcie. Nie mogę zdradzać skąd mamy takie znajomości i co to za placówka. Jakbym ich zareklamowała, to musiałabym płacić grube, suche tysiące. Ja wierzę, że wygram program, ale nie ma co tych alfon-- panów zapewniać. Brad podziękował Tilly i powiedział, że zawsze chciał zwiedzić Las Vegas. Uznał, że taki wyjazd może być dobrą zabawą dla całej trójki. 100px Podobno w Las Vegas ludzie biorą śluby pod wpływem chwili... Mam nadzieję, że Tilly nie zmierza właśnie do tego... Tilly cieszy się i mówi, że natychmiast po programie zacznie załatwiać sprawy. Mówi, że zna kilka świetnych barów, klubów, parków oraz innych fajnych miejscówek, więc gdyby tylko chcieli gdzieś iść, to załatwi im wejściówki bezproblemowo. 100px No i udało się! Połączyłam miłością już dwie osoby. Czuję się spełniona i dumna ze swojego sukcesu. Jak widać, nie powinno się lekceważyć moich zdolności. Plik:Lounge - 1.png Plik:Lounge - 2.png Lounge Room 100px 100px 100px Felicia siada koło Dana na kanapie. Pyta się jak się czuje po sytuacji zaistniałej wczoraj z Tsunami. Pociesza go, że być może Tilly znajdzie mu kogoś nowego, kto nie tylko się w nim zauroczy, ale zakocha. 100px Widziałam zasmuconego Dana. Rozumiem Tsunami, ale szkoda mi go, chyba naprawdę się w niej zakochał. Chciałabym załagodzić jakoś jego ból. A może nadal powinien o nią walczyć? Niestety relacje miłosne nie są moją dziedziną. Po chwili do pokoju wchodzi Tilly pyta czy nie przeszkadza, Felicia zachęca do dołączenia do nich. Warto dodać, że Tilly wskoczyła do pokoju z rękoma na biodrach i uśmiechem, niczym Magda Gessler w pomarańczu w zwiastunie nowego sezonu "Oręż Też Pudelek". Kobieta siada obok Dana i Felicii. Zaczyna szeptać, że nawet wie z kim chciałaby sparować chłopaka. Dan pyta się zaintrygowany o kim mówi Tilly, jednak ta postanawia potrzymać go w niepewności. Nie chce psuć dla niego niespodzianki. 100px Nie mogę zdradzić Danowi o kogo mi chodzi, bo widzę jaki jest. Chłopak jest taki z niego troszeczkę nieporadny. Zacząłby się wokół niej kręcić i próbowałby się przed nią natrętnie pokazywać od najlepszej strony i by to sflopił jak włochate kapcie po wpadnięciu do wanny. Niech poczekaj i pozwoli Tilly działać. Dan nie potrafi nic powiedzieć. Mężczyzna nie jest jeszcze gotowy, aby o tym rozmawiać. Zostawia kobiety same w pokoju. Plik:Podwórko.png Podwórko 100px 100px 100px Tsunami przychodzi do Felicii i siada obok niej. Mówi kobiecie, że w troce o Diamond uważa, że powinny porozmawiać z Aaronem na temat jego uzależnienia od środków psychoaktywnych. Felicia zgadza się z Tsunami i kobiety idą po Aarona, po chwili wracają z nim do ogrodu i siadają na ławkach. Tsunami tłumaczy Aaronowi, że jeżeli zależy jej na tak wspaniałej kobiecie, jaką jest Diamond, to musi wziąć się w garść, bo jest pewna, że Diamond nie będzie znosić jego uzależnień i na dłuższą metę ich związek nie będzie miał przyszłości. Felicia zgadza się z Tsunami i dodaje, że narkotyki są nielegalne i jeżeli zrani Diamond to ma na niego paragraf - i to nie jeden. Po chwili dodaje, że może dać mu po wyjściu z domu kontakt do ośrodka odwykowego, w którym na pewno pomogą mu w walce z nałogiem. 100px Diamond to moja przyjaciółka i uważam, że moją rolą tutaj jest troszczenie się o nią. Wiem, że Aaron to w głębi duszy dobry człowiek, ale nie radzi sobie z pracą, jaką jest posada nauczyciela. Gdybym pracowała w szkole też pewnie poddałabym się jakiemuś nałogowi. Dlatego uważam, że praca jako camgirl jest o wiele lepsza i ludzie odnoszą się do ciebie z większym szacunkiem, niż jakbym była jakąś nauczycielką wychowania do życia w rodzinie. Felicia dodaje, że jeśli nałóg wziął się z jakiegoś tragicznego wydarzenia w życiu Aarona to powinien pogadać ze specjalistą, bo inaczej nie wyjdzie z tego. 100px Mam nadzieję, że do Aarona coś dotarło. Chciałabym mu pomóc, ale najpierw on musi na to sobie pozwolić. Diamond zasługuje na kogoś wyjątkowego, a nie na narkomana. Dla takich zawsze jest szansa. Mam znajomego komornika, który wyszedł z tego i w tej chwili jest szczęśliwy, ma rodzinę. Oby taki scenariusz wydarzył się w przypadku Aarona. Aaron przypomniał sobie, że musi sobie poprasować skarpetki. Opuszcza Tsunami i Felicię. Kobiety są zdziwione, że ktoś w ogóle prasuje bieliznę. Plik:Lounge - 1.png Plik:Lounge - 2.png Lounge Room 100px 100px Tilly nieco poobijana podirytowana wstała i poprosiła Diamond by odeszły sobie usiąść na jakieś siedzenia. Żegnają się z Aaronem. Diamond czuła się, jakby była Rose z Titanica i miała na zawsze stracić chłopaka z oczu. Kiedy kobiety znalazły wygodne miejsce, Tilly westchnęła i uprzedziła przyjaciółkę, że chce dla niej jak najlepiej i zarzeka się na swój zawód. Diamond zszokowanej zaparło dech w piersiach, wyczekiwała prawdy. Tilly mówi jej, że według niej ona i Aaron nie są dopasowani oraz, że chłopak ewidentnie traktuje ją instrumentalnie i jak zabawkę do seksu. 100px Aaron? Tfu, tfu! Uwielbiam Diamond. To taka mądra i kochana dziewczyna, szkoda mi jej widzieć z takim napalonym kundlem. Zamknęłabym go w budzie z jakimś pluszowym króliczkiem. Pewnie nie minąłby dzień, a już by się na nim wyżył. Nie chcę by skrzywdził Diamond. Diamond nie mogła uwierzyć słowom Tilly i zaczęła się powoli zanosić, próbowała zaprzeczyć słowom kobiety. Tilly przytula ją i powtarza, że chce tylko by była szczęśliwa i miała u boku kochającego mężczyznę. Wymienia jej, że przecież jest taką mądrą, romantyczną, wrażliwą kobietą i że potrzebuje mężczyzny, który nie tylko potrafiłby ją ochronić silną ręką i zaspokoić wewnętrzne potrzeby, ale też kogoś czułego kto zrozumiałby jej sposób postrzegania życia, świata, miłości i nie tylko. Pyta Diamond, czy rozumie jej słowa i czy to przemyśli. Dodaje, że chyba wie kogo by jej przydzieliła do pary. Diamond pyta kogo, na co Tilly odpowiada, że dowie się już całkiem niedługo. Diamond nie może uwierzyć własnym uszom. Ufała Aaronowi i myślała, że naprawdę ją kocha. Co prawda nie spędzał z nią za dużo czasu, ale od początku była między nimi chemia. Po słowach Tilly zaczyna płakać. Następnie nerwowo się śmieje. Mówi, że kolejny facet złamał jej serce. Jeśli to co mówi Tilly jest prawdą, Aaron srogo tego pożałuje. Kobieta mówi, że nie jest palaczką, ale musi zapalić. Dziękuje Tilly za szczerość, docenia to. Chciałaby w końcu znaleźć faceta, który nie będzie traktował jej przedmiotowo. 100px Z tego całego stresu aż zabolała mnie potylica. Tilly powiedziała mi, że Aaron nie myśli o mnie poważnie. Czuję się zdradzona. Kolejny facet mnie zawiódł. Ja chyba za bardzo angażuję się w związki. Czy ja nie zasługuję na choćby pierwiastek szczęścia? Tilly słysząc tę historię wręcz się popłakała, a widok wodospadów łez kobiety spowodował, że Diamond też się rozkleiła. Obie razem płakały i pocieszały się. Plik:Salon - 1.png Plik:Salon - 2.png Salon Tilly w konspiracji spotkała się z Felicią i Rupertem. Powiedziała, że potrzebuje ich pomocy przy zrobieniu czegoś bardzo ważnego. Okazało się, że chce zorganizować Blind Date Night, ale sama nie da rady zrobić tego tak szybko. 100px Pora działać. Dzisiaj zobaczymy jak tworzy się przyszłość. Nie mogę się doczekać. Niektóre randki będą czysto eksperymentalne, bo nie mam kiedy ze wszystkimi rozmawiać, ale uda się. Tilly, Felicia i Rupert porozstawiali stoliki i krzesła, udekorowali pomieszczenie kwiatami i nie tylko, zrobili odpowiedni nastrój. Tilly stała przed wejściem do salonu i po kolei sadzała zawodników. Diamond siadła z Danem; Tsunami z Portią; Rita z Felixem; a Sebastian z Aaronem. Ci dwaj ostatni czysto dla bromance'u. Stoliki zostały tak rozstawione, że każdy miał swój kącik i nie podglądał innych randkowiczów. Tilly, Felicia i Rupert stali razem z boku i obserwowali czy wszystko przebiega spokojnie, oczekując możliwych requestów. 100px Nie obchodzi mnie kompletnie co oni tam wyrabiają, ale skoro Tilly chce w czymś pomocy, to tą pomoc dostanie. Jestem jej bratnią starszą duszą w końcu, muszę robić takie rzeczy. Felicia wyznaje Tilly, że jest podekscytowana i jest ciekawa jak to się potoczy. Najbardziej jest ciekawa duetu Diamond i Dan. Dodaje, że ostatnio Diamond miała dylemat co zrobić z jej relacją z Aaronem. Pyta o opinię Tilly o tej dwójce. Zanim jednak Tilly odpowiada Felicia mówi, że chyba Aaron ma problemy ze sobą, w sensie uzależnienia i zaburzenia osobowości, co ją bardzo martwi. 100px Pomysł Tilly jest genialny! Tak jak ja na początku pozwoliłam sobie udzielać porad prawnych, tak teraz Tilly urządza randki w ciemno. Naprawdę jestem ciekawa jak to się potoczy. Zakładam, że Diamond w głębi serca wolałaby być z Aaronem. Dobrze, że Dan i Tsunami nie są razem, bo mogłaby wyjść bardzo nieprzyjemna sytuacja, a tego Tilly na pewno by nie chciała. Zresztą ona wie doskonale co robi. Tilly bez zwłoki zgadza się z Felicią, że jest jakimś oszołomem. Opowiada jak ostatnio prawie się z Diamond nie połamała jak wskoczył na hamak na którym leżały, przez co spadły. Według niej w ogóle nie pasuje do Diamond i tylko chce się dorwać do jej podkołderkowych sekretów, tylko to go motywuje do kontynuowania związku z nią. Mówi, że Diamond zasługuje na cudownego mężczyznę, który traktowałby ją jak najcenniejszy skarb i jej zdaniem Dan jest w stanie jej to dostarczyć. Felicia wyznaje, że jednak chciałaby żeby Aaron się zbadał. Pokłada nadzieje, że przyczyną takich zachowań jest choroba. Jednak jako adwokat wie, że niektórzy są stworzeni do symulowania wszystkich chorób świata i może być zwykłym łajdakiem, który robi z siebie psychopatę z przejawami ludzkich uczuć. Ma nadzieję, że Dan będzie w stanie podnieść się po nieudanym związku z Tsunami i móc być wsparciem dla Diamond, jeśli rzeczywiście intuicja Tilly się nie myli. 100px Nie rozumiem, czemu Tilly swata mnie z Portią? Nie jestem lesbijką, preferuję kiełbasy, a nie ryby. Nie rozumiem tego. Tsunami dziwi się, że Tilly swata ją z Portią. Kobieta uznaje, że ma zamiar dobrze się bawić i pyta się Portii, jakie ma marzenie w życiu. 100px Nie mam zamiaru sprawiać, że Portii będzie przykro, więc nie będę mówić, że jest niezręcznie. Możemy jako przyjaciółki spędzić ten wieczór. Kobieta przyznaje Felicii rację. Aaron zdecydowanie potrzebuje zrobić jakieś badania. Martwi ją, ile razy o mało co nie zeszła na zawał, jak tak suwał się po kątach, wyskakiwał z szaf albo zakradał przed nią. Opowiada szeptem, że oglądała kiedyś filmy dokumentalne o psychopatach, dlatego teraz jak o tym myśli, to czuje się zaniepokojona. Felix jest zmieszany sytuacją w domu. Siada na przeciwko Rity, nie ucieknie przecież jak małe dziecko do łazienki. Para ta nie miała jeszcze okazji ze sobą dłużej porozmawiać. Felix mówi Ricie, że podziwia to, że wybrała taki trudny zawód jak piosenkarka. Chwali ją za to, że sama także pisze teksty. Mówi kobiecie, że kiedy jest na morzu, często sam pisze wiersze. Gdy wszystko było szykowane, Brad drzemał sobie w sypialni. Po obudzeniu się i wyjściu do salonu od razu zauważył te wszystkie randki. Nie do końca wiedząc, dlaczego to wszystko go ominęło, stanął obok Tilly, Felicii i Ruperta i po prostu zaczął wszystko obserwować zastanawiając się przy tym, skąd wzięły się takie, a nie inne pary. Sebastian i Aaron są zaskoczeni całą sytuacją, ale uznają, że skoro organizatorzy czekają na requesty to można ich wykorzystać. Oboje zamawiają po browarku i piją je ze smakiem, wznosząc toast za dalsze sukcesy w grze i za zdrowie Big Brothera! 100px Zauważyłam, że Sebastian siedzi z Aaronem i oniemiałam. Tilly próbuje rozbić związek Diamond. Uważam, że to niemiłe z jej strony, bo jeżeli Diamond chce dać mu szansę to powinna móc dokonać wyboru, niezależnie jak wielkim narkomanem jest Aaron. To już nie są te czasy, kiedy biali mogli rozkazywać czarnym. Plik:Podwórko.png Podwórko Plik:Konkurencja -1.png Niektórzy uczestnicy nie poradzili sobie z puzzlami... 100px Ten twist mnie trochę zszokował, ale też zmotywował do działania. Każdy musi się martwić o własny tyłek - chowamy sojusze do kieszeni, skupiamy się na zadaniach. Pierwszego zadania nie zamierzam robić, bo puzzle slide moim zdaniem to jeden mess. Liczę na to, że drugie zadanie mi podpasuje i wtedy spokojnie wygram immunitet. 100px Dostałam karę i czuję, że jest to kara boska za mój nieodpowiedni strój podczas eliminacji Cornela. No nic, jakoś muszę to przełknąć. Nie ma, że boli. Dan, Tsunami oraz Tilly mogli czuć się bezpieczni. Felicia również cieszyła się z immunitetu. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że tak dobrze jej poszło. 100px Slide puzzles nigdy nie były moją mocną stroną, ale dobrze, że moja kochana córeczka nauczyła mnie je szybko robić. Uwielbia wszelkiego rodzaju puzzle. Nie wierzę, że dzięki niej jestem bezpieczna. *ociera łzy* Dziękuję Ci małpeczko! *przesyła buziaki* 100px Hura! Wygrałam immunitet i nigdzie się nie wybieram. Cieszę się, że Tilly oraz Felicia też są bezpieczne. Pierwsze miejsce zajął Dan, co również mi pasuje. Owszem, nie jesteśmy już razem, ale wciąż zależy mi na tym, by szlo mu jak najlepiej. Plik:Salon - 1.png Plik:Salon - 2.png Salon 100px 100px 100px Tsunami siedzi z dziewczynami w salonie i rozmawiają o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Kobieta cieszy się, że zdobyła immunitet i mówi Portii i Diamond, że liczy, że one też go wygrają, bo nie chce, aby któraś z nich opuściła dom. Mówi, że będzie trzymać za nie kciuki. 100px Uważam, że Diamond i Portia postąpiły bardzo nieodpowiedzialnie nie przystępując do zadania. Ja rozumiem, że można się cieszyć, że grę opuścił Yuu, ale nie osiadajmy na laurach. Diamond znienacka zaczyna płakać ze wzruszenia. Przytula Tsunami i gratuluje jej wygranej immunitetu oraz dziękuje za wsparcie i miłe słowa w kierunku jej osoby. Mówi, że puzzle to nie jej działka, ale teraz na pewno się postara, bo nie chciałaby już opuścić domu, tym bardziej mając takie wspaniałe osoby wokół siebie. Wydaje jej się, że przetrwa, bo zadanie będzie związane z koszykówką, a ona trenowała ją w szkole średniej. 100px Ta gra jest tak ciężka, ale ważne, że otaczają cię osoby. To wiele dla mnie znaczy. Może nie poradziłam sobie w puzzlach, ale jak byłam nastolatką grałam w koszykówkę, więc to drugie zadanie to będzie dla mnie bułka z dżemem! Tsunami mówi, że w takim razie jest spokojna o to, że Diamond zostanie w domu. Kobieta przytula dziewczynę. 100px Jeżeli nie wezmą się w garść i nie wygrają teraz immunitetu to obawiam się, że mogą odpaść, bo będzie im trudniej wywalczyć bezpieczeństwo. Kto wygra ostatnie 4 immunitety oraz kto będzie walczył o przetrwanie? Dowiecie się uż jutro. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach